1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a modular building construction, and more particularly to a vehicle oil change and lubrication center which can be located at one site, and then, if necessary, moved to another site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a building with a modular construction so that the building can be located at a site and then, if necessary, moved to another site. Many businesses have a break-even point at which a minimum sales volume has to be met before a profit is made. It may be desirable to relocate the business from a selected site should the business fail to meet the minimum sales volume. A modular construction can facilitate such relocation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,073 discloses a drain pit and grease rack for use in connection with garages and gasoline stations. The construction of the drain pit permits it to be sold as an article of commerce and shipped to a point of use. If relocation is desired, the drain pit can be lifted from its place of use and transported to a new location. A primary component of the drain pit is a fabricated steel shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,332 discloses a prefabricated housing which can be inserted into an excavation and used for servicing a vehicle positioned over the housing.